The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for measuring the muzzle velocity V.sub.o of a projectile fired from a weapon or a gun, especially a sabot projectile. The measuring apparatus is secured to the muzzle or mouth of the weapon barrel and possesses two measuring coils arranged in spaced relationship from one another in such a manner that the measuring coil axes essentially coincide with the lengthwise axis of the weapon barrel.
A measuring apparatus of this type is known to the art, wherein both of the measuring coils are attached by means of a rod-like support at the weapon barrel in such a manner that the projectile departing out of the mouth or muzzle of the weapon barrel travels through both of the measuring coils. Since, however, the sabot of a sabot projectile, during its exit out of the barrel muzzle, immediately detaches from the projectile body or projectile and begins to disintegrate or break-up, the parts of the sabot are propelled against the aforementioned two measuring coils of the apparatus for measuring the muzzle velocity. Such parts of the sabot which are propelled against the measuring coils rebound towards the projectile and degrade the precise trajectory or flight path of the projectile. Additionally, the measurement of the muzzle velocity of the projectile is appreciably impaired or even rendered useless due to the parts of the sabot impacting against the measuring coils.
Prior art constructions of projectile measuring apparatuses have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,761, granted Oct. 12, 1954, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,201, granted Apr. 25, 1972, Canadian Pat. No. 950,700, granted July 9, 1974 and British Pat. No. 965,077, published July 29, 1964.